


beenjo fucsk

by nepranus



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, F/M, FUCK, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, beans, tiddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepranus/pseuds/nepranus
Summary: BEENJO





	beenjo fucsk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesbianmudkip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianmudkip/gifts).



> spirt on my beans +=4’

beenjo shoved a whole can of beans o  
yo h  
beenjo shoved a whole can of beans up his asss. jsut the whole fuckign can. he shoved it right up in there.  
“ah, fuck” beenjoerv siad “i have be ans in my ,3/&.=43. ass ‘“?  
then the beans duckwefj  
the beans fused with his skjfewn unstea d until he WAS a fuckirgnw bean..............bean shou surf  
BEN DRWREV  
BEN DROWNED  
BEN DRONWED came and was like, ,,rev “u..............fuck”  
and benetgobt  
BEENJOVRE  
BEENJO  
benejfo  
beenjo  
b  
e  
t hm  
nnio

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK !


End file.
